


Telling You Things You Already Know

by thechickenandmashmeal



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Fingering, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, handjobs, i'm having trouble tagging as usual uhhh, if i think of more tags i'll add em, louis cheats but it's not on harry, safe sex, they're drama queens honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickenandmashmeal/pseuds/thechickenandmashmeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis really, really wants to kiss the look off his pretty little face.</p><p>The thought startles him only a little, and he pulls his arm away, only to fist his fingers in Harry's t-shirt loosely and free his lower lip from his teeth. He leans forward infinitesimally, absolutely, one-hundred percent not thinking about it, his eyes set on the unnaturally pink colour of Harry's lips. Fuck it.</p><p>(Alternatively, the one where Louis has a boyfriend who isn't Harry, but they fuck anyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling You Things You Already Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, second fic is finally out! *confetti*
> 
> Honestly, I have no idea where this came from. It was supposed to be silly playful smut but I cranked out 6k words of something else entirely (okay, maybe not entirely). This entire fic is just self indulgence. Really.
> 
> What you're about to read is fairly unedited as of right now, so if you spot any mistakes, I'm sorry! I'll go back over and fix up what I can soon.
> 
> Of course, I do not own One Direction, and would request sincerely that this work doesn't get passed to the boys or anybody affiliated with them. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my friend Nicole for bearing with me through the process of writing this, you're absolutely lovely! <3
> 
> The title of this work was taken from the song Training Wheels by Melanie Martinez.
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis has a boyfriend. 

His name is Alex. And he's lovely. With dirty blonde hair and freckles, he’s really quite cute. He took Louis out to the movies on their first date, where he gave him sweet, innocent kisses and held his hand, even after being rude (for absolutely no reason) towards the girl who sold them tickets. The kisses almost made Louis forget, he swears. 

Now, Alex holds him by the waist instead of the hand, and gives him oral instead of gentle kisses, but it's all still nice. Except maybe for the fact that he's still insensitive and mean and probably doesn't even fancy Louis all that much anymore, and would much rather be out sucking somebody else's dick if Louis wasn't, well, Louis. 

Okay, so, maybe not lovely, but. 

He's Louis's boyfriend, which should count for something. 

It should be enough to drive away the boy who will _not_ stop flirting with him. 

Boyish and smug, Harry Styles makes it a point to corner Louis every chance he gets. He's all curly and dimpley and charming, and with glowing skin and gorgeous green eyes, he’s pretty much the spitting image of innocence. Louis absolutely isn't drawn to the way he's the complete opposite. 

With the face of a cherub, Harry's the one whose gaze Louis feels lingering on his arse as he ~~saunters~~ walks past, whose hands sometimes brush over his hips or at his thighs, whose lips are fucking sinful.

Seriously. How bloody gorgeous would they look wrapped around– 

Louis's getting a bit carried away.

Most of the time, when Harry’s stood in front of him with his hands in his pockets and that ever-present smirk on his lips, Louis pretends not to notice the way his hips tilt towards him. Or how his eyes occasionally wander from his eyes to his mouth. Or the way he touches his elbow when he asks how he’s doing. The list goes on, really.

Instead, Louis lets his hands rest on his cocked hips, lips curved into a knowing, playful smile, as he humours the boy. 

Lets him stare and drawl out all his words in that _tragically_ raspy voice of his. 

“You know, I’ve got a boyfriend, Harry,” he hums this particular day, eyebrows raised almost challengingly. He ~~admires~~ observes the way the Harry’s white tee cuts just low enough to reveal the peaks of his tattoos, what look like the wings of some sort of bird swooping up to tickle at his collarbones.

“A shitty one, yeah,” the taller answers easily, his features brightening in a cheeky grin. He reaches up to adjust the beanie on his head, his bicep moving eye-catchingly. Not that it catches Louis’s eye.

A small laugh escapes Louis’s lips, as he exclaims, “Oi! You’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Except he does, he so does. Harry’s seen the way Alex acts towards him, always handsy and a little possessive but never quite _adoring_ or _gentle_ or whatever other word one could use to describe how their boyfriend ought to treat them. 

Harry rests his shoulder against the shelf to their right. The library they’re at is kind of lovely, quiet and cozy despite the amount of students cramming and hanging out. “I do, too,” he argues confidently, apparently deciding that he’s tired of standing and sinking to the carpeted floor with his books in hand.

Louis peers down at him amusedly for a second before settling cross-legged next to him.

“Do not. You don’t even talk to him.”

“I see the way he talks to _you_ , though! Fuckin’ dickhead.”

“ _Excuse me_ ,” Louis is in the middle of saying, when his phone begins to vibrate in his pocket. He slides it out to see a fairly old picture of Alex with his tongue out filling the screen. “See, there he is now.”

Harry’s lips turn into a pout, but Louis waves his fingers at him, swiping his thumb across to answer the call.

“Alex? What’s up?”

“Where are you?”

“The library. Why?”

“I’m lonely. Want you back here, baby.” Oh. Alex doesn’t usually call him that unless they’re fucking.

“I’ve still got some work to get done, babe.”

Sitting beside him, Harry turns to stare curiously at him.

“I want you here,” Alex’s voice whines, and it dawns on Louis that the fucker’s probably just horny.

“Later, yeah? I’ll drop by soon.”

“Yeah, whatever,” is his boyfriend’s disappointed reply, “take your time.”

Louis hangs up before he can say another word. He’s aware of Harry coughing pointedly into his fist, but it doesn’t stop him from glaring at his phone screen before tucking in his pocket. He clears his throat, running a hand through his hair and looking anywhere but Harry for a moment. 

The conversation's spiked a sudden feeling of irritability in Louis, and he knows the last thing he wants is to take it out on Harry. 

But that's hard when the bastard's going, "Calling to tell you he misses you, hmm?"

Louis doesn't answer, frowns at Harry instead. 

"What? You don't have to stay, I'm sure you don't want to keep Alex waiting." His grin is infuriating. 

"I have to get this done."

Shifting to unzip his backpack and pull out his Mac, Louis continues to scowl, flicking through the pages of the book he'd grabbed and opening up the assignment he has to get done. 

"Don't pout at me, Lou, c'mon," Harry whines quietly, and really? _He's_ pouting. Louis isn't pouting. Certainly not. Louis doesn't fucking pout. 

Suddenly, there's shuffling at his side, and when he peeks above the screen of his laptop, he finds Harry with his lanky legs crossed in front of him, elbows on his thighs and an inquiring look on his face. Okay. Annoying. Definitely not endearing. 

"What did he want?" This time Harry's voice is level, sincere even. Louis isn't sure if he wants to answer. A big part of him doesn't want Harry to care, doesn't want him to go past mindless flirting with him. Because, honestly, Harry is sweet and funny and pretty and a distraction and going anywhere near friendship with this boy would mean —

Wait. Louis doesn’t even know why these thoughts are even entering his mind. Since when did he pay so much mind to his relationship with Harry Styles?

Before he can make up his mind, he finds himself shrugging, the annoyed look still taking up his features. "He was bored." Horny. "Wanted me to keep him company." Wanted some sex.

Harry's expression clouds a little, rosy lips parting in a simple, "Oh," and Louis realises this is the first time he can't tell what the other boy is thinking. Feeling. It hasn't occurred to him before that Harry's been so open with him. “Okay.”

Of course, he thinks about it sometimes, when Harry's got that painfully earnest look on his face, and he's asking him innocent questions or making sure he's doing alright. But it's those times that Louis flirts, trying to change the subject. Or something. 

It's fucking confusing when Harry cares, okay. 

“How come you’re not with him, then?” The question catches him by surprise. Or maybe it doesn’t, Louis isn’t completely sure anymore. “You’re here with m-”

At that point, Louis snaps, “What does it matter, Harry?” The boy’s oddly silent, lips quirking into a half-smile, expression still mostly unreadable. Louis shuts the textbook in his hands exasperatedly, eyes searching the shelf opposite them for anything that might help. When he catches sight of what he needs, he pushes himself to his feet, laptop sliding easily to the ground from his lap. He stumbles forward, and doesn’t realise he’s tripped over his own feet until Harry’s hands grip his wrists to steady him. 

And he can’t help it, he yanks his hands away, shooting another glare at Harry and letting himself thump against the shelf as he loses his balance. “Stop it,” he whispers frustratedly, utterly unnerved by Harry’s wide-eyed stare but refusing to show it.

“You were falling,” he says helplessly, all traces of smugness now disappeared. Huh.

“Yeah, I noticed, thanks.”

Bambi. Harry looks like honest-to-God _Bambi_ now, eyes doe-like and lanky limbs awkwardly positioned as he slinks back into place on the floor. Louis maybe quite possibly feels a tiny bit of guilt for being mean. Just maybe. Forcing himself to look away, he props a hand on his hip, the other one brushing over spines of books before tugging out the one he’d had in mind. He settles back down, now resting against the shelf as he works slowly.

He’s hyperaware of Harry eyeing him quietly, running his large hands over the tops of his knees like he’s restless. His eyes flicker up to Louis occasionally, one of the books in his little pile left open idly. It feels like the air’s shifted, and something’s changed. Whether it’s something between them or something in him or something in Louis, he doesn’t know. 

It’s just not as lighthearted anymore. Every word on his tongue is weighing it down, as if speaking them is just going to alter things even more.

The murmur of the library fills the silence between them, and Louis is kind of grateful. For the next fifteen minutes or so, he types away, determinedly ignoring Harry’s gaze boring holes through his laptop. It’s never been weird like this before, and he doesn’t know what to do. When he finishes off his assignment, Louis stares at the screen, just about jumping out of his skin when Harry speaks.

“Are you finished?” he asks lowly, but it reaches Louis’s ears as _are you okay?_ “You’ve been, uh, you haven’t moved for two minutes.” 

He looks up hesitantly, meeting Harry’s eyes, who’s now sitting with one leg bent up, fingers folded over his knee and his chin resting on his knuckles. He still looks inquisitive, a startling contrast to the charm, the playfulness he was radiating not half an hour ago.

“Yeah. Do you think you could you give me a ride?” Louis blurts, and fuck, he didn’t mean to say that. Sure, he doesn’t exactly want to go to Alex’s, especially if it’s just going to be the two of them, but he definitely doesn’t want to drag Harry into that too.

Harry’s head falls into an easy nod. His eyes soften, him apparently reaching some sort of conclusion and starting to gather his stuff. “Course, yeah,” he says. “Where to?” _Yours or Alex’s_ , he means to say, Louis’s sure. How he’s so unbothered by this question is well past Louis. He knows if it were him, he’d be uncomfortable. But Harry’s not him, and besides, a lot has changed in the little amount of time that’s just passed.

“Um,” he mumbles awkwardly. “Just a few blocks down, it’s, uh, around the corner.” 

For some reason, Harry just gives him a gentle smile, wobbling dangerously to the side as he stands to his feet. He offers Louis a hand, but Louis’s already stood up, backpack slung over his shoulder as he returns his books to their places on shelves. When he turns back to Harry, he’s running his hands through his curls and twisting the strands between his fingers. “Ready?” he asks, and Louis nods, joining Harry on the way out.

The walk out to Harry’s Range Rover is quiet, apart from the other boy’s soft humming as they move. If it was any other day, Louis would probably pester him about it, ask him _what song’s that_ and _do you sing_ and _will you sing for me, pretty please?_ But right now he’s a little freaked out and embarrassed by the rapid succession of feelings the other boy’s managed to express in the time that had just passed. Not to mention himself.

Harry is ever the gentleman, opening up the car door for Louis and accepting his quiet, “Thank you,” with a charming smile and a nod. Louis is really fucking curious as to what he’s thinking. Want to pick his brain apart and figure out every move before it comes, so he can be prepared. After he’s seated, he tries to relax, and shifts his attention to whatever’s outside of the car window, even though his ears won’t stop picking up on Harry’s low humming. 

“I’m sorry,” Louis says eventually, his eyebrows collapsing as he turns to face Harry. “If this is weird,” he clarifies, sucking in a breath. Harry’s fingers slide down on the steering wheel before they tighten, and he glances at Louis. His expression is unreadable again, or maybe Louis just can’t see him properly. Whatever.

“Don’t worry about it,” he answers, voice airy, “I don’t mind. It’s not weird.” Which, Louis thinks, how. How has Harry settled so easily? He doesn’t quite understand what happened earlier, but when Harry seemed to come to terms with something back at the library, Louis’s trepidation had only doubled.

“Okay.”

As they drive, Louis allows himself to think a little. Up until now, Harry’s worked as a way to get his mind off things; a reminder that he’s not complete shit, and that someone can actually want him and care for him the way he deserves to be. Sure, he has friends, but lately it’s all kind of been fucked. Stan moved away, Liam’s almost always busy, and Zayn’s mad at him again. And Alex is out of the question. He’s probably out fucking someone else right now. Harry’s the only thing that’s worked, and now he’s gone and ruined that too. 

Soon, they pull up to Alex’s place, and something in Louis’s gut sinks. This is the part where he leaves. Goes back to his boyfriend. Forgets all the weird shit that happened today, and wonders if Harry’s going to speak to him again. If this was even as big a deal as he felt it was. A part of him also wonders if this is just today, if the universe decided to switch things up for just twenty-four hours, and if everything will be fine tomorrow.

Hopefully.

Turning to face Harry, Louis chews at his lower lip for a second before clearing his throat. “Sorry again,” he mutters, puffing out a soft breath. “I-I don’t know. For bothering you with all this. And, um, thank you, Harry.” He says it before the other boy has a chance to speak, and watches how long fingers twitch on the steering wheel.

When Harry looks at him, something that he can’t really put his finger on pulls through him like air. He’s left unnerved again, so he runs a hand through his hair, and Harry shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he answers, “I’m serious.” His eyebrows furrow for a second, his curls shifting from their swoopy position across the crown of his head as he looks at Louis. “Louis… Are you sure everything’s okay?” Without letting him say anything, he continues, “I mean, I know I joke about it a lot, that, uh, Alex is shitty to you. But is he actually? Are you okay?”

God. He’s so good. He’s so _good _.__

__A small chuckle falls from Louis’ lips, dry and empty. “He’s not a whole lot to me in general,” he shrugs honestly, because fuck it. Harry deserves honesty. Of course he does. “So I guess that’s kind of shit. But it’s not that bad, really.”_ _

__Harry’s face falls. “Why are you still with him, then?” he asks quietly, and Louis gets the feeling he’s made his relationship sound all sorts of fucked up without meaning to._ _

__“I dunno, I mean, I’m serious when I say it’s not that bad. I just get bored, you know? He can be mean, and, um, rude. But it doesn’t really affect me, so I guess I don’t really care.”_ _

__“I don’t think that’s how it should work.”_ _

__“I know, H. But I’d rather have him than nobody.”_ _

__Louis can already see the millions of thoughts that swim through Harry’s mind when he says that, so he lets his features soften a bit, one hand reaching out to rest on the boy’s elbow gently._ _

__“Besides, I’ve got you, haven’t I? No need to worry about Alex.”_ _

__Now that, that’s probably a bit fucked up. Definitely. But it’s proving to be truer than he’d ever admit to himself._ _

__“Yeah. You’ve got me.”_ _

__When Harry’s fingers curl around his forearm, Louis sucks his lower lip between his teeth, gazing across at the curly haired boy, feeling at ease in the silence for the first time. He looks at Harry, takes in the whole Bambi thing he has going again. This time, he doesn’t look as agitated, though. Just sort of vulnerable… Raw._ _

__Louis really, really wants to kiss the look off his pretty little face._ _

__The thought startles him only a little, and he pulls his arm away, only to fist his fingers in Harry's t-shirt loosely and free his lower lip from his teeth. He leans forward infinitesimally, absolutely, one-hundred percent not thinking about it, his eyes set on the unnaturally pink colour of Harry's lips. Fuck it._ _

__"Louis—" he begins to warn, voice a little wary, but that's as far as he gets before Louis presses his mouth up to his and swallows up his words entirely. And there's far too many thoughts in his head right now, but he knows now that he's halfway in the middle of this that this is what he wants, and the way Harry melts into it after a second tells him he wants it too._ _

__Suddenly, there's a hand curling around the back of his neck, keeping him close, another resting on the corner of his jaw and brushing against his ear. His senses are very much filled with Harry, the smell and taste and touch of him, the sound of his drawn up breaths against his lips and, Louis knows, if he dares open his eyes, the sight of him so close, so personal. It's safe to say he's overwhelmed._ _

__Harry’s lips part against his and Louis can’t help it, his eyes flutter open. He sees Harry’s eyebrows furrow a bit as the boy sucks at his lower lip, and he squeezes his pale-blues closed again, far too wrapped up in the feeling of their mouths fitting together again. Harry’s a really good kisser. Like, fuck, he’s such a good kisser. It’s like he’s kissing promises into his mouth, like he’s at a loss for words and this is all he can do. It leaves Louis breathless when he pulls away, Harry sighing softly as their foreheads lean together._ _

__Speaking is overrated, Louis thinks, as he kisses Harry again, kisses away every doubt and worry and this time pushes his fingers in his curls, holding him there firm and needy. Yeah, he needs this. They kiss until Harry exhales a moan into it. That’s when Louis slips a hand down along his torso and feels him half-hard in his jeans, the shape of him barely pressing into his palm._ _

__“I- You don’t- Louis,” the taller boy breathes, sounding a bit panicked. Louis shakes his head, kisses along his jaw and scrapes his teeth against his earlobe gently._ _

__“Want this,” he murmurs, sucking it into his mouth teasingly and stroking his hand down against Harry slowly. “Don’t you?”_ _

__Harry just moans, less timid this time, and catches Louis’s mouth in another kiss. He understands that, because he can’t quite get enough either. He keeps on mouthing along Harry’s skin, letting him sigh all raspy into his ear as he palms him until he’s almost fully hard. At some point, Louis gets a bit impatient and wiggles the zipper of the other boy’s jeans down, unbuttoning it at the top so he can get a hand around him properly, cupping him in his boxers. Harry is hard and heavy and hot in his palm, and it makes him moan quietly._ _

__It's a rush to be touching someone else after having been with Alex for so long. Louis's fingers squeeze at Harry's cock gently, barely able to focus on getting him off with the way that his mouth is practically being devoured in kiss after kiss. Their lips move together languidly, now, hot and wet and biting as they fall into proper sync. Louis strokes at the other boy slowly, stomach twisting pleasurably at the way Harry's cock is already so hard, twitching in his grip, and how every moan that leaves his lips is pressed right into his own._ _

__“Louis,” he breathes, breaking the kiss with a decided scrape of his teeth against Louis's lower lip. “Fuck, _Louis_.”_ _

__Already whining a tiny bit disappointedly at the loss of contact, Louis twists his wrist and starts properly pumping at Harry's dick. The way he tips his head back with an overwhelmed, breathy chuckle is absolutely worth not snogging his face off._ _

__“Mmm, like that, don't you?” teases Louis, swiping his thumb over Harry's tip with every upstroke. “Can't wait to have this inside me, H, God.”_ _

__His words have Harry smirking giddily into his own palm, cock twitching in Louis's fist once more. “Better get started on that, then,” he mumbles. “You keep this up, and I won't- won't last.”_ _

__Louis doesn't remember when this turned so lighthearted, but this time, he's not surprised. He realises this is how it's supposed to be, how it’s always been with Harry. And he really shouldn't have expected anything less, just because they were having an off day; he realises that the only reason he expected this to be more heady, more muted and harsh, is because that's all he’s gotten used to with Alex. He's forgotten the feeling of being so excited, so turned on and in bliss that there's nothing he can do but giggle into kisses and ease smiles into every touch._ _

__So he slows his strokes on Harry's cock and drops a kiss to his mouth with a playful smile, lip bitten, and hums, “Backseat, then, Hazza. I'm not about to fuck you against the steering wheel.” With that, he clambers into the back without even getting his foot caught between the front seats, though he does end up a bit of a crumpled mess at the end of it. Luckily enough, Harry’s not there to see it; he just lets out a little laugh and steps out of the car, climbing into the back just in time to catch Louis wiggling out of his shirt, tan, flushed torso on full display._ _

__“Christ, Lou,” he mutters, his dimples still showing as he shuts the car door and tugs his own shirt over his head. And God, Louis is blessed to be able to run his hands over the toned muscles of this boy who he’s certain is more angel than human. “You're gorgeous,” adds Harry, his hands resting on Louis’s thighs as he leans forward for a quick kiss._ _

__“Aw, says you, pretty boy,” Louis answers, keeping his voice coy even though Harry’s words make him blush just a little. His words hitch a bit at the end, too, but that's because Harry's mouth is sucking kisses down his neck and nipping at the dip between his collarbones. He runs his fingers through the boy’s hair, gripping at the strands gently and tugging every few seconds. It makes Harry tilt his mouth up against Louis's skin every time._ _

__Suddenly, Harry’s arms are securing around Louis's lower back and tugging him into his lap, lips immediately attaching to Louis's nipples, sucking and licking teasingly. Louis gasps out a moan before he can help himself, squirming in Harry's hold and tightening his fingers in his hair, all while Harry scrapes his teeth at the sensitive buds. His mouth on his nipples is sending jolt after jolt of pleasure down Louis's spine, making his stomach turn deliciously, especially with the way Harry's dick is pressing into his arse through his jeans._ _

__“Take my jeans off, H?” he gasps eventually, grinding his hips up against Harry's stomach. His cock is throbbing where it's trapped in two entire layers of clothing, and quite frankly, Louis doesn't think he can make it any longer unless he's undressed._ _

__Harry complies like he's been waiting all day. His nimble fingers are quick in unbuttoning and unzipping the denim on Louis's bottom half, tugging them down his hips and letting the smaller boy hold himself up with his arms around Harry’s neck while he shucks them down to his knees. Louis sighs in relief, giggling cheekily when he looks down at how his cock tents the front of his boxers. “About time,” he gripes, curling his fingers around himself in his pants, all while Harry stares at him with lips parted and eyes hooded. It makes Louis flush, smug and horny._ _

__Then, after a moment of silence, Harry's spidery fingers come inching back along his hips. “You wouldn't mind if I just,” the curly one murmurs, cutting himself off with a low grunt because Christ, those same spidery fingers are gripping at Louis's perky arse through his boxers. It's fleshy and round and warm in his palms, and really, Louis is so glad he's not someone whose arse disappoints. His arse is pretty great, and he’s proud. Especially because it makes Harry react like this._ _

__“Fucking hell,” he chuckles, while Louis hides a grin into his hair. “You're actually going to kill me one of these days, you know that?” Harry gives his arse a squeeze, teeth sinking into a bottom lip that's somehow turned at least three shades more pink._ _

__“You gonna take my boxers off, or do you plan on fucking me with them still on?” Louis's voice is still teasing, squirming around in Harry's lap to prove his point. The latter takes the initiative with a soft huff and tugs Louis's underwear off, giving him another decided squeeze at his bum before his fingers are curling around his cock._ _

“Much better,” Louis tells him. Harry stays like that for a moment, his legs parted enough for Louis to sit snug in his lap, his fist working skillfully at Louis's cock. After a second, Louis's hips jerk forward into Harry's touch, and he kisses him again, mumbling, “ _Please_ tell me you have lube. Fuck. I want… you. I want your fingers. Please.” He’s babbling because he wants it so bad, his mind scrambling to remember whether or not he had shoved a tiny bottle of lube into his backpack at any point in time or not. 

__A kiss is being pressed to his lips before he realises, silencing him. “I don't… I don't think I do,” Harry mumbles, and Louis proper pouts. Harry kisses him again. And then Louis is eased off of Harry's lap gently, the smaller boy wriggling around arse-naked on the car seat while Harry wedges his upper body through the gap between the front seats to dig through his glove box. It shows off the line and muscles of his back, his whole torso stretching in a way that makes Louis stop in his tracks. Harry's so gorgeous it's actually fucking ridiculous._ _

__“Fuck, I can't find it,” Harry trails off, shivering a bit when Louis traces his fingertips along his spine. “Here, here.” He pulls back into the backseat with a comical grin on his lips, wagging a mostly-empty bottle of lube in Louis's curious face._ _

__“Atta boy!” Louis giggles, attacking Harry's shoulder with wet kisses. “Should I be worried that you keep lube in your car?”_ _

__That makes Harry laugh, his body turning to press Louis up against the seat and drop a kiss to his nipple. “Definitely not,” he tells him, one hand holding Louis's thighs apart gently while the other toys with his balls. “Are you comfortable? You wanna sit on my lap?” Louis squirms and shoves Harry back so he can straddle his thighs once more._ _

__Louis sucks a kiss to Harry’s lips before wiggling in his lap again, his own lower lip bitten while he tries to goad Harry into just fucking him already. “Fingers. Please. Now.” He plucks the bottle of lube from Harry’s hands, circles his fingers around his wrist, and squeezes some of the clear liquid onto the pads of his fingers, all while being watched as if he’s doing the most amusing thing ever. Which. Harry’s a dork._ _

__“You… You’ll tell me if you want me to-to slow down, or-”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah, course. For Christ’s sake, Harry, get your fingers in me.”_ _

__“Sorry!”_ _

__And then, the giggles are pushed out of Louis in a hurried breath, Harry’s slick index finger pressing into him. Louis's face screws up a bit as he feels the familiar discomfort that generally follows having something pushed up his arse. “Oh, yeah,” he murmurs approvingly, surging forward for a kiss while Harry gets him used to his first finger._ _

__“Good?”_ _

__“Mmhm.”_ _

__The car is nearly silent, now, only the quiet noise of his and Harry’s lips moving together filling the air as Louis cups the other boy’s face in his hands. He lets out soft, heavy breaths as Harry eases him into slow, shallow pumps of his finger. Louis notes vaguely that his wrist might cramp up from being bent like that for long, but he decides he’ll make up for it by being a wonderful fuck. As if he wouldn't be anyway._ _

__“Been wanting to do this for so long, Lou,” whispers Harry, pulling his finger away to rub more lube around Louis's rim. “Fucking gorgeous, you are.” He twists a second finger in along with the first this time. “M’gonna make you feel so good.”_ _

__Louis's lips part in a gasp, fingers inching into Harry's hair once more as he welcomes the stretch of two fingers._ _

__“How many fingers can you take? How many by yourself?”_ _

__“Two, three - ah - maybe three. Usually two.”_ _

__“Mmm. Tell me when you're ready for another.”_ _

__“M’kay,” breathes Louis, biting his voice away and gripping Harry’s hair again as he leans back and kisses him deep. Harry's fingers falter in fucking into him as he kisses back, hungry and soft all at once. “Keep going, Haz. Fuck,” the smaller boy practically purrs._ _

__That's how it goes for the next few minutes, plenty of kisses and dirty words and little moans exchanged between the two of them until Louis is scratching at Harry’s shoulder blades and whining with his arse tucked full of three of his fingers._ _

__“M’ready, Harry, I'll be fine,” he mumbles, sucking a kiss to the side of Harry’s neck. “Get in me. Tell me you have a condom?”_ _

The way Harry tenses isn't great. Dammit. It's like all this foreplay was for fucking nothing, and Louis is _horny_ , for fuck’s sake. 

__Harry pulls his fingers out gently, wiping them against Louis's thigh and pecking his temple before reaching for his backpack in the back. He unzips it, under Louis's quiet, desperate stare, and fishes around in a pocket in the back until he pulls out a couple of condoms. Some of them are just the wrappers, and Louis suppresses a yell of triumph when Harry finally finds one untouched. The curly one grins big as he looks for an expiration date, one hand running through his hair._ _

__“Yes! Yes! This one, we can- This one,” he laughs, and honestly. Louis is tipping over in his lap at this point. The way he lurches forward to tug Harry down with him as his back meets the car seat is probably award worthy. Harry lets out a yelp before laughing again, peppering kisses down the neck of the boy beneath him and using his knees to nudge his legs apart before he rips the condom packet open and rolls it onto his cock carefully._ _

__“Oh, my God,” Louis groans, trying to hide his giggle, burying his face up in Harry’s neck and raking his fingers down the boy’s toned back. “Hurry the fuck up, Harry, please.”_ _

__With a breathy laugh, Harry finishes the job and pumps some lube over the condom, just so he won’t be hurting Louis any more than he has to. Then, he grins, kisses Louis’s Adam’s apple, and begins to press the head of his cock into him. His eyebrows are furrowed, and Louis finds himself squeezing his eyes shut and flexing his toes against Harry’s calves._ _

“Oh, oh- Harry,” he exhales, and peeks up at the boy in question. He’s probably, like, halfway in, or at least, he better be, because Louis isn’t used to a stretch like this and there’s only so much patience he can have. Harry raises his eyebrows at him, like, _want me to stop_? and Louis just drags his fingernails across the expanse of Harry’s back again gently. "Don't ever fucking stop." 

__Then, he feels Harry bottom out inside him, and it's all okay. Harry buries his face in the crook of Louis's neck, sighing out slowly, his arms adjusting the shorter boy’s legs and jostling him a bit. If Louis wasn't trying to get used to the feeling of Harry’s cock in his arse, he’d probably complain._ _

__“Okay?”_ _

__“Yeah. Mm. Just give me a sec.”_ _

__Harry nuzzles into Louis's skin gently, letting him move by himself, working himself on Harry's cock for a few beats. Then, he mumbles something like, “Move,” so Harry backs up a few inches, before bumping back in. Louis lets out a strangled moan. He continues with slow, shallow thrusts until Louis starts to clutch at his shoulders, and Harry lifts his head to look at him._ _

__“You okay, Lou? Want me to stop?”_ _

__Louis shakes his head, but his face is tight like he's in pain. Maybe it's the emotional weight of this, or something, because Louis can't get himself to relax. Well. He wants this more than anything, but now they're practically in the throes of it all, he doesn't know how. But Harry’s pulling out of him, so he grabs at his arms, tries to make him stay with his legs._ _

__“No, no, stay inside. Just- just need a second,” he repeats, his breaths punched out of him with the way Harry settles back in position. “Give me a second, give me a second.”_ _

__Still patient, Harry nods, kissing the tawny skin of Louis's shoulder and staying still. Louis's cheeks flush as he reaches down to pump at his cock quickly, embarrassed. He's fumbling with apologies as he strokes himself, eyebrows furrowed. Fuck. This doesn't happen often; not with Alex, not with anyone. But then, Harry isn't Alex. He isn't just anyone, either. So._ _

__“Relax,” murmurs Harry. “Hey. Relax, Louis, okay? You're fine. You just need a sec, yeah? Easy.” When Louis looks up at him, big blue eyes earnest, he continues. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, Lou. When you're ready. You'll be in fucking heaven, I promise.”_ _

__Louis bites his lip when Harry’s hand replaces his own on his cock, jerking him slowly, lips on his neck and curls tickling his jaw._ _

__“Been waiting for this forever, Lou. You're so beautiful like this. Feel like I could, just, kiss you for days. Just like this.”_ _

__Whatever he’s doing, it's working, because Louis starts to move again infinitesimally. He runs the heel of his foot along Harry’s calf, hands smoothing along the muscles of his broad back. Then, he squeezes gently at the sides of his hips, rolling his own hips inwards and gasping. Harry's eyes squeeze shut, a soft moan slipping from his lips. He doesn't say anything, but Louis doesn't stop, grabbing gently at his skin as he works himself onto Harry’s cock._ _

__“Fuck, don't stop,” Harry mumbles after a second, and, like, even though his voice sounds like Louis’s arse might actually be God’s gift to man, Louis’s getting kind of tired._ _

__His stomach and thighs are growing sore from exertion, and, now that he's easing back into their groove, he realises this isn't really enough. The first time he tries to speak, he just ends up groaning into Harry's neck. Well. He tries again, “Harry, fuck. Fuck me. Please.”_ _

__“You sure?”_ _

__They fucking lose their rhythm then, but Louis ignores that, Harry’s being sweet. And considerate. But that doesn't mean _he_ has to be._ _

__“Yeah, yeah, fuck me. Now. M’so fucking sore.” He breaks into a giggle at that, breathless, as Harry more or less growls at him and effectively folds him even further in half. Louis moans unabashedly when Harry starts driving into him, slowly at first until he's got the smaller boy with a tight fist around his cock and his lips parted wide. That's when he starts fucking him with quick, practiced snaps of his hips, the friction and stretch of his fucking cock making Louis’s back arch._ _

__He can feel Harry's legs pushing against the car seat for leverage, so he’s fucking him deep, and he can feel his moans etching themselves into his skin, the bones of his chest, his lips, can feel himself jolt every time Harry’s cock comes into contact with the pulsing spot inside of him._ _

__“That's so fucking g-good, Harry. Shit. Keep going.”_ _

As Louis arches further up into Harry, unable to keep his body from absolutely _writhing_ in pleasure, Harry's large palm fits under his body and pressed against the small of his back, keeping him held up like that. The slightest adjustment of the way Harry’s hips are angling into him, and, “Like that, fuck! _Oh_ , oh my God,” Louis whines, Harry's head bumping his prostate on every thrust. 

Harry's mouth opens against his skin to scrape his teeth below his ear, and he murmurs, “You drive me fucking wild.” Louis squeezes around his cock, long, drawn out moans of _Harry, oh, God, Harry_ , and _gonna come_ , and _fuck me, make me come_ , spilling from his lips, sweet and desperate. 

__And just like that, Harry's shoving in deep, his own back arching a bit and his hands clenching hard around whatever he can get his fingers on as he climaxes. And fuck, Louis can feel the pulse of his come filling the condom as Harry groans, and he tugs desperately at his cock, staring up at the other boy._ _

And then, “Fuck! Harry, fucking, _Harry_ , oh, my God,” he gasps out, because apparently Harry isn't finished with him, keeps on fucking him for a few more moments until he lets out a shout and gasps out a broken moan, come shooting up his chest and his belly, some splattering above the downy hair by Harry’s navel. Harry's arms tremble just the tiniest as he holds himself up over Louis, thrusts lazing to a stop. His chest is heaving, toes twitching and eyes barely able to focus on the way Harry lets his curls flop down across his forehead. He has that giddy fucking grin on his face again. 

__Louis doesn't even care that Harry collapses on top of him a second later, both so sore they can't tell each other's legs apart and so blissful that they keep giggling at each other and refusing to look at each other in the eye._ _

__“My cock is fucking spent,” Harry announces after a moment, sitting up with heavy limbs and scrunching his nose up as he pulls out, removes the condom, and ties it off. “Jesus Christ.”_ _

__By this time, Louis’s sat up too, slowly stretching his legs and crunching his body from side to side so he won't be too sore. “Mm, that might've been the hardest I've come all year,” he contributes, adding an air of astonishment to his tone when he asks, “Do you do that every time? Keep fucking after you come?” The smile won't stay off his lips._ _

__Despite the colour of his cheeks, Harry grins, running a hand through his hair. “You looked like you were really close,” he shrugs. “Which, by the way, hottest thing I've ever seen. Thank you.” As he pulls his tee back on, Louis wonders if he's ever had someone thank him for having sex with them (for looking hot when he came?) before. Louis wipes himself off with his boxers, pulling his shirt back on._ _

__“Yeah, that was… Something else. God, Harry.”_ _

__Before he can grab his jeans from the floor, he's taken by surprise by Harry hauling him into his chest, a squealed laugh leaving his lips. Harry runs his hands along the sides of his thighs gently. Though he doesn't say anything, Louis gives the other boy an amused, questioning look, but Harry isn't deterred. He just has this eager sort of look on his face as he finally squeezes Louis’s hips and lets him go._ _

__“There, alright, you can put your trousers on now,” he hums courteously, and Louis rolls his eyes fondly as he reaches again. “Ah-ah-ah!” Harry chastises, grabbing his arm and pulling him back into his hold, this time with that shit-eating grin on his face. “Okay, there! I'm done. I'm done.”_ _

__Louis shoves at his chest, laughs, “Harry!” loudly, and ends up kicking his jeans on on the opposite end of the car seat, with Harry watching him, still grinning. He does try not to blush too hard, but it's not easy._ _

__After they finish getting dressed, Louis decides it's unwise to bring up the fact that they just fucked in front of his boyfriend’s house, for obvious reasons. He just scurries back to the front seat, has Harry take him home. They draw circles in each other's palms over the stick shift and steal kisses at red lights, and when Harry finally drives himself alone, it's with the taste of Louis on his mouth and a promise in his pocket._ _

__The next day, Louis goes to Alex’s house. For whatever reason, Alex knows, and Louis knows he knows. When they agree they've outgrown each other, Louis isn't heartless; he's gutted. A year is a long time to be with someone, whether or not they were always right for each other._ _

__But when Harry makes him dinner the night after that, he remembers that he's found someone really fucking special. When he kisses Harry for the first time since they were together, he promises himself it's going to be better this time. Better with Harry. And when he watches Harry doze off in his bed, all bare skin and pouted lips and heavy eyelids, he knows this is all he's ever needed, and it's been sitting under his nose the whole bloody time._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading! Like I said, I really don't know what the point of this fic was, but I hope you liked it. 
> 
> Also, I'd just like to say a couple things concerning the relationships depicted in this work: I absolutely do not promote unhealthy or abusive relationships, and I want to make it clear that although I might write about it, staying with a significant other who makes you unhappy, uncomfortable, or unsafe is something I definitely do not encourage. Neither is being with someone else without your significant other's knowledge and/or agreement. That is all!
> 
> <3
> 
> Comments (!!), kudos, and anything else is incredibly appreciated, and I would love if you'd come chat with me on Twitter (@thumbspooning) or Tumblr (thumbspooning.tumblr.com).
> 
> Until next time! x


End file.
